Quiet like Thunder
by saichanlovestoad
Summary: Slash. Oneshot. Huey's emotions crash down upon him like a storm one evening while alone with his brother.


A/N- I do not own these characters.

This story contains slash/yaoi and incest. Don't read it if you don't like it.

Enjoy. Love, Sai-Chan

* * *

The thunder shook the Freeman house from ceiling to floor before lightning streaked the sky in a bright flash of angry color. The glasses scattered on the counter shuddered and bounced. Orange juice spilled onto the floor, then the entire room went black. Huey's eyes glanced up from his book as he was plunged into darkness. Cussing echoed from upstairs, followed closely by loud footsteps thumping downstairs. He saw a shadow marching through the living room before his younger brother slipped in the spilt liquid. There was a shout, a thud, and then more cussing. All the older boy did was snicker and mark his page. He saw a figure getting up, then Riley peered into the dining room where the other was.

" Yo, we gots any candles up in here?" he asked, hands on his hips. Huey shrugged, " Nigga, answer me, will ya?"

" I shrugged. I dunno. Check the cabinets," the other offered, snatching up his book and walking past him. Riley watched him leave, as if in shock at the lack of assistance.

" Chu can't read in the dark, ya know,"

" Which is why I'm going to bed,"

" At ten?"

" Yeah," he hissed over his shoulder, fresh annoyance building up in his chest. Lightning broke the darkness and highlighted both of their glares. Then all was black and Huey was forced to hang around while his eyes adjusted. While they did, he heard Riley shuffling over to the cabinets to search for candles.

There was a long pause after that. Huey clutched his book to his chest, listening to the storm crack overhead. Riley found a small candle with a loud exclamation of joy. The room was flooded in a burst of orange as the boy lit the wick with a lighter he wasn't supposed to have. The pool of light was tiny, but enough that Huey actually moved closer so he'd be able to see. The two brothers hovered near the light as thunder broke overhead and the ground trembled. Neither jumped, but neither looked particularly happy with the sound. In fact, Riley even cast a longing look at Huey's hand, as though wishing he were still young enough to grab it and cling to it. However, he was sixteen, and that was much too old for such actions. Instead, he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away, almost defiantly.

Huey watched as his brother's eyes shifted around, knowing what he was probably thinking. He didn't act on it, though, so they were left standing awkwardly next to the flame. Sensing the tension, the older placed the candle on a plate and headed off for their bedroom. Riley muttered something, hurrying to catch up.

" Yo, nigga! Dats my candle chu gots there!" he protested, storming after him as they went upstairs. Both stumbled slightly on the steps, but found their footing soon enough, " Who said y'all could take it?"

" Shut up, Riley. It's just a candle," Huey mumbled under his breath, pushing open the door to the bedroom their grandfather still made them share. He got a nasty look as a response, but chose to ignore it. All he did was place the plate on the writing table across from his younger brother's bed.

With that, Huey pulled off his sweater and fell down onto his bed. A sigh escaped his mouth as he rolled onto his side. Behind him, Riley stomped dramatically over to the candle that was his and took a seat in front of it. The silence was resumed and the revolutionary decided to attempt to find peace and sleep. The peace was broken by thunder and lightning and rain splashing against the windows like bullets against metal. Thus, sleep was a far fetched dream and he was left exhausted on a bed that's mattress was lumpy. How he longed for sleep after such a day as he'd had, though. He squeezed his eyes shut and begged for it. But all he could see when he shut his eyes was the events that had led up to that evening.

Everything had begun normally. He'd woken up to an alarm he'd forgotten to unplug. He'd jumped and gotten a shoe thrown at him, his brother shrieking swear words at having been woken up at five on a Saturday. The two had gotten into a fight, punches had been thrown, and then Granddad had started yelling for them to shut up. Huey had slammed his fist into Riley's gut and knocked the wind right out of him. He'd just left him after that and skipped breakfast to go hang with his best friend, Caesar. The two had played video games until evening, when Huey had returned home.

There, he'd eaten dinner on the back porch, not wishing to talk to his family. Granddad and Riley had gotten into a fight and he'd seen his brother running out the door, sobbing. For some reason, he'd decided to follow him this time. He'd found him at the local park, quite some ways down the street. Riley had bruises on his body from the belt, all bleeding and blue. Tears had been running down his face, his body shaking as he desperately tried to stop himself from making a sound. Huey had seen this type of scene all his life, but he'd never felt anything because of it. Then, at that moment, he'd been consumed with an emotion he couldn't describe and had felt himself moving. His body was in no way in his control. He'd just dropped down and grabbed those quivering shoulders.

Their lips were locked together before either knew what was going on. Huey tasted blood and salt and felt his fingers digging into cotton over skin. Riley's eyes had widened until they couldn't anymore. Yet, he hadn't jerked backwards as he normally did when they touched. He'd stopped shaking and just let the kiss continue as if it were nothing new. His eyes had even closed and his fingers had lightly graced Huey's cheeks.

At that moment, Huey had come to his senses. He'd ripped backwards, screaming and thrashing in a way to get away. Riley had just sat there in horror as his brother tore off in the opposite direction, covering his mouth. Huey had never felt so vile in all his life. He'd nearly thrown up several times while bolting down Timid Deer Lane in a panic. Once at home, he'd slammed into his grandfather in his hurry to the bathroom and ended up puking all over the foyer floor. He'd gone numb after that. He hadn't even felt the blows being dealt as he sobbed to himself, full of disgust.

Riley hadn't come home for a long time. Huey eventually heard him shouting he was back and had locked the bedroom door so as not to see him. Yet, time had run out and his grandfather had demanded he open the door. He'd reluctantly let his younger brother in and suddenly, the taste of blood and salt had poured into his mouth. His body lurched, he grabbed the younger's shoulders, and found himself staring into two intoxicating eyes of liquid passion. The emotions that drowned Huey's brain were beautiful in their heat and Hell's fire, dancing their way to his fingers and lips.

The only thing that stopped him from kissing him was the simple fact that Granddad had been standing there, lecturing him on locking people out of their own bedrooms.

Shortly there after, Granddad had left for a poker match at a friend's house. Riley had been upstairs in the room, doing something, at the time. Huey had been forcing himself to read, to act normal. Hours had slipped by, night had grown darker, then the storm had broken over the house. The numb feeling had returned and the revolutionary was left feeling nothing towards the kiss, nor the lingering desire to commit the crime again. That's when the lights had all snapped off. Now he was laying on his bed, his lips tingling and the taste of blood and salt filling his mouth.

Huey's eyes slid over to the hunched figure of his little brother. He saw him doodling on a spare sheet of paper, his head rested on one of his arms. He saw a the candle flicker and wondered what Riley was sighing about. Perhaps he was bored? Lonely? Annoyed? Suffering from artist's block? Huey wasn't sure why he cared, but he felt as though he should. Even that feeling and why it existed so suddenly alluded him.

That day had been the first time Huey had ever felt anything remotely positive about Riley. For the past eighteen years, he'd wished he wasn't related to the little punk. He'd fought with him and insulted him at every turn. As a matter of fact, he had just that morning. Not even a drop of remorse ever coursed through his body towards the foolish boy who never knew when to shut up. And then, it was like a light was flicked on. He'd stood across the park from him, watching the scene play like a movie, and a dam had broken. Feelings he hadn't known he was capable of feeling towards anyone had drowned out his morality, his senses, and he'd moved as though possessed. He'd kissed him as he'd never kissed before. There had been no hesitation. Just emotion and a kiss that had broken all lines of taboo.

And still, they stained Huey's thoughts. He could barely think over the sound of the booming thunder, but he could feel his body trembling in it's aching to wrap it's arms around Riley's slender waist. He covered his mouth with his hands and tears leaked down his face. The tears blurred his vision of his brother and he jerked his head into his pillow. How could he feel such things for someone of his own flesh and blood? He didn't understand it. He just wished it would disappear so he wouldn't feel so dirty.

The room shook with the next roll of thunder. Lightning pierced the sky like his vile longing pierced his heart. Huey's body curled itself up as he panted into his hands. Heat was washing over him, that taste trickling down his throat. He knew this was lust, the worse kind of lust there ever could be, but he couldn't stop it. It consumed him and he merely sobbed as he quivered. His chest tightened when a flash of white brought an image of those harsh eyes to mind. A gasp escaped his lips when the thunder echoed like his brother's voice in his skull. The pressure began to build up as he gripped the bed sheets and choked on his own passions. It was so very painful, his fighting of what he wanted, needed, that he cried out into the mattress. His skull pounded, his skin itched, and his tears stung. Every fiber of his being ordered him off that bed, but he fought as he'd been taught to. He shook his head and shivered from a chill that whipped over his flesh.

And then, like a gift from God, he felt the touch of an angel on his bare back. Soft, gentle fingers caressed his tense muscle. Weight pushed against him as the line of this angel's body pressed up against his side. Two lips kissed his cheek and hot breath licked along his throat. He whimpered in defeat, already knowing this angel bore a burning halo. He knew he shouldn't of enjoyed the feel of that body hugging him, laying down behind him, but he did. He smiled to himself as a finger traced a circle on his spine. His wicked emotions drowned out the conditioning that had been drilled into him. He didn't care if the angel behind him was his brother. An angel was an angel was an angel. And one didn't refuse an angel, for an angel was a gift from God, a sign from God that there was some good in the world. A revolutionary such as he needed such a sign, even if it was in the form of a loud mouthed punk with bloody lips and dark eyes.

As soon as Huey realized this, his body shifted. He was facing Riley in a moment's time and he wasn't prepared in the least for it. Those eyes were half open in ecstacy, glowing with pure lust and love and everything in between. That face was flushed in heat. Those lips were slightly parted in gasping. That body was curled up nicely, the swell of his hip prominent in the flickering light of the candle. Everything about that angel overtook Huey and he could control himself no longer. Emotion ripped away his self restraint and he couldn't even reconsider the feelings that he obviously shared with his brother. There was no time for thought, for disgust, for hesitation. It was all motion and emotion and action and passion.

Huey kissed Riley as hard and rough as he could. His tongue traced the lines it had found that afternoon as the other's explored for the first time. His hands locked on his brother's curvy hips, forcing them down onto the bed. He straddled him effortlessly, never once breaking the kiss. He heard Riley moan, felt it in his mouth, and relished both the sound and the feeling. His mouth dipped down and found his neck. His teeth dug in as two hands gripped at his belt. He heard a scream tear out. It was music to his ears and he laughed into the blood dripping onto his sheets. Riley's back arched, pushing his soft stomach into his brother's, as his hands jerked Huey's lower half to meet his. Both were hard.

The moment when Huey realized what was going on was the same moment Riley pulled his belt off. There was a flash of shock, then the flash of some of the younger's skin, and nothing more then fresh lust. Huey jerked his own pants to his knees and tore off his brother's, straight down to his ankles. Riley was laughing a laugh that rolled over Huey's skin in a mixture of painful pleasure and overwhelming frustration. He longed to hear that scream again. That was one of the reasons he bit down on the bleeding wound he'd just left. Muscle moved under his teeth, bare leg brushed up against his, and that sound bounced over the walls.

His hands ran over Riley's ass, enjoying it's curves as his mouth was enjoying his blood. He felt the body under him shiver and heard the panting and felt those nails digging into his back. He knew now was right and licked one of his hands until it was slick with spit. This he used to lub his erect cock before shoving himself inside the entrance of his brother's tender ass.

The shriek that roared out was drowned out by thunder. The lightning caught the look of pain on Riley's face as his back twisted and his feet dug into the mattress. The look overtook Huey's senses and he pumped as hard as he could, desperate to make that face even more pained. He heard gasping and squeaks under the cracks of thunder and his own face grew hot with each little sound. Huey saw him grasp the head board, tears running down his cheeks. The blood was forming tiny lines all the way down his belly, pooling at the slight curve there and running off the sides. His chest heaved as he tried to breathe, his eyes rolled back into his skull as he smiled a twisted smile so befitting of the angel. Huey watched this and his head swam in passion, in pleasure, of being able to see all the stages of his brother's first time. That alone made him grow hotter and pump faster, grabbing at the other's waist.

His hands were covered instantly with blood and sweat. The same tastes that he longed for, that continuously filled his mouth. Huey cried out as pressure from that memory made his own back arch. It was coming. He fought it, jerking out and back in and watching Riley shiver. Their lips found each other in that second, right before they both felt their bodies explode and fire burned away at their beings. Huey gasped into his lover's throat as Riley screamed at the top of his lungs, a sound that couldn't be matched by any sound of nature. It poured over Huey's skin and rocked him even better then the fire and he smiled slowly into the wet skin of his brother, collapsing fully on top of him.

The two laid there, shaking, for the longest of time. Huey clung to Riley, tightly, and his brother kept his hands rested on his shoulders. The older could hear the rapid heartbeat of the other and found it to be nothing short of soothing. He couldn't explain it, he wasn't sure he was meant to. He knew it wasn't right, but he didn't know if that mattered. He was clueless as to why this had started, yet couldn't fight what it'd become. Somehow, his numbness had shifted into apathy. He found that he enjoyed the feel of that particular naked body underneath his own. He loved the feel of those fingers on his skin. He desired the sound of that scream in his head. He wanted the taste of blood and salt in his mouth. He truly just adored the passion he'd found in the angel with his burning halo.

Huey raised his eyes to Riley's and cast him a rare smile. Riley giggled, glancing away, then back. The older heaved himself up and kissed him once more. It was chaste, then not, and he plunged his tongue inside. Riley's eyes drifted shut, his arms wrapping around the other's shoulders. Huey pushed him back and kissed him all the way down. One hand held his chin, the other his hip. They breathed into one another and smiled as they did.

Thunder crashed down around the house, lightning brightening the steamy room. The two embraced their sin and kissed as they had never before, licking the other and tasting them like wine. Behind them, the candle went out. They were cast in darkness. Only nature lighted their way, guided their hands over the other's sticky body. Nature and nature alone.

But that was all they needed that night in their passion. Each other and nature, with it's glorious soundtrack that matched the screams and it's fiery light that mimicked the heat.

Fin.


End file.
